


谁说谁傻逼10

by rrrr111



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrr111/pseuds/rrrr111





	谁说谁傻逼10

10  
林乐杰躺在床上和洪天逸接吻，懒洋洋的。

“你今儿不忙？”

林乐杰挪开环着洪天逸脖子的手，捧住他的脸，用力地啃了一口，“想看看你。”

洪天逸听他说，笑着让他吻。

林乐杰啃了一口脸，瞧见他在笑，又去亲他的唇。

其实他不大会接吻。

唯有的经验也是在和洪天逸互相纠缠中慢慢领悟的。可他总是没法儿像洪天逸来的那么深情。

他曾经趴在洪天逸的身上，问他为什么接吻的时候总是那么深情。洪天逸抱着他，特认真地想了会儿，嘣了俩字儿，天赋。

所以林乐杰离开的时候就想，这么个天赋点儿加在深情上的人，该会有多难过。

林乐杰闭着眼，去咬洪天逸的软软的下唇，学着慢慢厮磨，去濡湿两个人的嘴角。

洪天逸拽住了他的头发，强迫他仰起头，然后试探着去勾他的舌尖儿。

炽热的气息和完全贴合的唇让林乐杰有些迷醉。

他知道自己骨子里是很粘人的。

或者说，他从里到外，都很粘洪天逸。

洪天逸曾经说过他特像只猫，打眼儿一瞧，貌似高冷又不好惹，可只要遇见合拍的人，顺着毛哄他，其实他又很可爱。

林乐杰始终记得洪天逸的这个说法儿，还特意想了很久。他是对熟人更放得开，可从头到尾他也只喜欢粘洪天逸一个，就像猫见到猫薄荷总是不撒手一样，洪天逸就是他的猫薄荷。

林乐杰这么想着，手上更是放开了去摸洪天逸，连扯带拽地把人衣服皮带统统扯了个遍。

撕扯间指甲不经意地在洪天逸的腹部留下了两道刮痕，衬着白皙的肤色，粉红色的痕迹显得暧昧又性感。

林乐杰推开洪天逸，去解自个儿的皮带，却被洪天逸笑着调戏，“急什么。”

林乐杰动作不停，直接踢掉自个儿的裤子，直直地望着洪天逸，低声道，“想和你做。”

真是毫不意外地坦诚。

洪天逸瞧了他一会儿，拨弄了两下他的刘海儿，然后在林乐杰的头上轻轻吻了一下，有些无奈，“先洗个澡吧。”

“我洗过了。”

“我还没有。”

“我又不嫌弃你。”

林乐杰的目光像带着火星儿似的，洪天逸觉着他恨不得在自个儿身上盯出两窟窿。

有时候林乐杰的直球来得太快，让人猝不及防。可偏偏这种别扭中带着率性的性子，搁在林乐杰身上又让人着迷。

洪天逸不做声儿了，隔着林乐杰的内裤去揉里面的柔软。

炽热的手掌抚弄着下体，林乐杰舒坦地眯了眼。洪天逸见着他享受的模样，坏心眼儿的用布料去磨蹭前头的小眼儿。林乐杰抽了口气，咬着下唇不吭声儿，摸着洪天逸的腰腹勾勾搭搭。

林乐杰的唇形极好看，带着唇珠的上唇每次吻起来都让人恨不得咬上一口。洪天逸从来没告诉过他，自个儿最受不来他咬唇，林乐杰觉着自个儿只是出于忍耐，可对于洪天逸来说，却是撩拨动了他心里最深处的那根弦儿。

其实林乐杰的长相放在男人里，谈不上荷尔蒙过剩有多吸引人，更多时候是可爱乖巧，就算偶尔露出额头戴上眼镜也只是斯文高冷，压根儿跟性感和欲望无关。

可偏偏就这么个人，脱了衣裳躺在床上咬着唇挨艹的时候，却能让人完全失了神。带着冷淡的勾引和禁欲的诱惑，洪天逸恨不得把人干死在床上，任谁也甭想瞧见林乐杰这模样儿。

林乐杰硬得难受，被洪天逸摸得想射。

“等一会儿。”

洪天逸替他脱掉内裤，又扯掉衣服，带着链子的戒指就那么躺在林乐杰的胸口，随着他的呼吸一起一伏。

“我们算是和好了吧，嗯？”

林乐杰张开腿，赤裸裸地把自个儿完全袒露给洪天逸，用着鼻音哼声儿，“嗯。”

下一秒，脖子上的链子就被扯住，两个人紧紧地贴合在一块儿，吻得难舍难分。

“…有，有润滑剂…”

林乐杰皱着眉，从枕头下掏出了一支胶管。胸口被揉得发红，细小的肉粒被人碾在手里，火辣辣的刺痛着。

洪天逸拧开胶管，也不用，却直接将胶管插进了林乐杰的后穴，还向深处推了推。

“嘶…轻点儿…”

林乐杰大口喘着气儿，穴口被胶管的棱角刮得有些痛。

洪天逸拿过一边儿的套，带着歉意去吻林乐杰，含着他的上唇去吸他的唇珠。

穴里的胶管被洪天逸的手指一压，林乐杰顿时觉着身体里透着一股凉意。

洪天逸抽出胶管换了手指进去，细细地将润滑剂涂满了内壁。

林乐杰拽着床单，被洪天逸不轻不重地几道弄得不上不下，身体的欲望被无端端地挑起，却始终得不到满足。林乐杰拿腿碰了一下洪天逸，带着些不满，“快点儿。”

洪天逸瞥了他一眼，撕开包装给自个儿戴套儿，“一会儿别喊停。”

林乐杰见着他戴上了套，不管三七二十一地拽过洪天逸就乱亲乱啃，跟被下药儿了似的。

洪天逸扯过旁边儿的枕头，垫在林乐杰腰下，掰开他的大腿就往里插。

太久没用的穴口勉强吃进了一点儿，林乐杰被捅的发晕，大口大口地喘着气儿，紧绷着身体抱着洪天逸。

“疼不疼。”

洪天逸摸着林乐杰的后脑，轻轻地吻他的额头。

“不疼。”

林乐杰把头埋进洪天逸的脖颈上，调整着呼吸想放松，可后背渗出的冷汗却湿了洪天逸满手。

“傻。”

疼也不吭声儿。

洪天逸把卡在穴口里的东西抽了出来，又缓缓顶了进去，不狠也不深，就那么一下一下地，让林乐杰慢慢适应着，完整地接受自己。

林乐杰的前面被疼得有些萎靡，洪天逸伸手握着那东西慢慢地弄着，身下也慢慢地插着，没一会儿，林乐杰前面就被顶出了水儿，湿了洪天逸的手心。

“你，你动吧…”

林乐杰睁开眼去看洪天逸，只觉得这人好像还是八年前的样子。

洪天逸听了他的话，又顶了两下便往深了插，直到将自己全埋了进去。

“疼了就说。”

林乐杰躺在那儿，任由洪天逸开始起了节奏，九浅一深的插着，插的重了，林乐杰就哼唧一声儿，洪天逸听着，有些奶气儿。

林乐杰的身体里是隔着套儿也能感受的湿热，偶尔插得他舒服了，穴口还时不时地痉挛。洪天逸有些拿不好火候，只想大开大合地干他，于是低下头咬了一口林乐杰的鼻尖儿。

林乐杰闭着眼，一幅任人宰割的架势，又是看得洪天逸一阵眼热。

腿被分得更开了，林乐杰被洪天逸又快又狠的动作顶得压不住声儿了，只能拽过被子蒙了脸。

这是这么久以来，俩人头一回完整地做爱。

久违的肉体接触让两个人都有些失控。

林乐杰只觉着自个儿终于找回了被自己亲手放弃的爱情。

他不敢去问洪天逸恨不恨，怨不怨。洪天逸不提，他就当做什么事儿都没有。自己也挺看不起这种鸵鸟行为的，只是他，太害怕失去了。

所以他也不会去问为什么顾城钰也在这剧组里，更不会去问为什么他不跟自个儿说这回事儿。

林乐杰很想说他和洪天逸都没变。

可事实却又摆明着告诉他，没有人是不会变的。

身体的快感一阵接着一阵，林乐杰被洪天逸弄着弄着就高潮了。

洪天逸也没持久到哪去，估计也是很久没这么做过了。

洪天逸从林乐杰的身体里抽了出来，把套子随手扔进了垃圾桶，然后拨开了林乐杰脸上被子，仔细地瞧他。

“好像胖了点儿。”

林乐杰伸手捏了捏自个儿的脸，却被洪天逸笑着握住了。“胖就胖吧，挺可爱的。”

“戒指呢？”

林乐杰看着洪天逸修长的手，上边儿空荡荡的。

早在林乐杰离开的时候洪天逸就把那摘了。林乐杰其实知道，可他就是想问。

“放家了。”

“哦…”

林乐杰心里有点儿不是滋味儿。

“带着戒指看不见人我心里难受。”

洪天逸搂过林乐杰，像从未看穿他的小心思一样，把人抱得紧紧的。

林乐杰低下头玩着自个儿胸前那枚戒指，抿着嘴偷偷地笑。

这戒指是俩人无意中瞧见的，一对儿，款式简洁价格不贵，样子也并不特别，可重要的是，本就是给男男情侣设计的。

也许该换一对儿了。林乐杰想着。

“乐乐，”

林乐杰一愣，洪天逸很少这么正儿八经地叫他小名儿。

“我对你来说，”洪天逸顿了一下，像是在思考。

“是最特别的那个吗。”

最特别。用了最高级啊。三者及以上用最高级，洪天逸这是以为自个儿有多少个情人呢。

林乐杰这么想着，又开始有点儿心疼了。

“一直都只有你啊。”

 

tbc


End file.
